SPY AND KILLER
by NShira
Summary: Terdapat serangkaian kejadian pembunuhan, dan yang menjadi korbannya kebanyakan adalah murid dari Konoha Arts University. jadi dikirimlah dua orang agen berbakat./mereka mendapat surat dan didalamnya tertulis inisial Black Rose. siapakah Black Rose?/ warning: OOC, GaJe, absurd, dll. DLDR
1. Prolog

SPY AND KILLER

.

.

 _Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto saya Cuma pinjam karakternya_

 _SPY AND KILLER © ShiraNoHikari_

 _Genre: Crime/friendship/Romance_

 _Pairing: Sasuke Uchiha/Sakura Haruno_

 _Warning : OOC, AU, typo bertebran dimana-mana, alur terlalu cepat, dll._

 _RnR_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PROLOG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _Sunagakure, 10 Agustus 2007_

Dor...Dor

Bruukh!

Suasana disebuah bangunan tua yang semula tenang kini mulai diwarnai dengan suara letupan senjata api. Terlihat seorang pria berambut emo dan juga bermata gelap sedang memegang handgun, didepanya ada seseorang yang sudah terkapar tak berdaya dengan darah yang menggenang disekitar tubuhnya.

Sang pemuda yang mulanya diam berdiri mengacungkan revolvernya kini mulai menurunkan senjatanya dan kemudian menghampiri pemuda lain yang terkapar diambang maut.

"Kau kalah, Sasori Akasuna!" Ucap pemuda ber-obsidian gelap tepat didepan pemuda yang sedang diambang maut dengan berjongkok.

"Mungkin memang sekarang aku kalah. Tapi ingat, suatu saat kematianku akan dibalaskan oleh seseorang yang takkan pernah kau duga sebelumnya. Ingat itu Agen Uchiha!. Tak lama lagi!" balasnya dengan sisa-sisa tenaganya yang terakhir, setelah itu dia pun meninggal.

Tanpa disadari oleh kedua orang itu, ada seseorang yang telah melihat dan mendengarkan percakapan kedua orang itu. Dengan berlinang air mata dia berlari menjauh dari bangunan tua tadi.

 _Sunagakure, 29 Oktober 2007_

Ditepi jembatan yang terbentang, berdirilah seorang gadis berambut merah dan bermata emerald yang tengah mengeluarkan cairan bening. Di tangannya tergenggam sebuket bunga lili putih, tak lupa dengan mantel tebal dan syal yang membalut lehernya. Mungkin memang sekarang sedang memasuki musim gugur, jadi pakaian hangat saja tak cukup untuk menghindari suhu dingin yang menusuk-menusuk sampai ketulang-tulang.

"Aku akan membalaskan dendammu kak!" ucapnya sedikit terisak dan melemparkan bunga itu ke sungai yang mengalir dibawahnya. Mungkin dengan itu, jiwa sang kakak yang telah tiada menjadi tenang dialam sana. Terlihat setelah melempar bunga itu dia segera berbalik badan dan menghapus air matanya.

"Tidak seharusnya aku menangis. Kematianmu tidak akan sia-sia. Aku akan membalasnya. Pasti! Itu pasti!. Tunggulah aku. Sasuke Uchiha. Aku akan datang!" Ucapnya pada diri sendiri sembari mengepalkan tangannya kuat sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih. Setelah mengucapkan itu dia pun pergi meninggalkan tempat itu .

Belum jauh dia melangkah untuk pergi meninggalkan tempat itu, ia teringat sesuatu dan mengambil ponsel disaku mantelnya. "Apakah sudah kau siapkan semuanya?" tanyanya ke seseorang yang dihubunginya. _"Sudah Ketua!"_ jawab seseorang diseberang dengan tegas.

"Bagus. Beberapa bulan lagi kita akan mulai bertempur!" jawabnya, atau lebih tepatnya bermonolog.

Semilir angin malam menerpa seorang pemuda yang tengah duduk dibalkon apartemennya sambil ditemani oleh secangkir expresso panas —yang mungkin sekarang telah menjadi dingin karena terlalu lama dibiarkan—.

" _Mungkin, memang sekarang aku kalah. Tapi ingat, suatu saat kematianku akan dibalaskan oleh seseorang yang takkan pernah kau duga sebelumnya. Ingat itu Agen Uchiha!. Tak lama lagi!"_

Terngiang kembali kata-kata dari ketua Organisasi Pembunuh bayaran itu. Orang yang 2 bulan lalu dia bunuh di bangunan tua adalah ketua dari Organisasi Pembunuh bayaran. Seakan udara dingin tak mampu membuyarkan lamunannya akan kejadian yang 2 bulan lalu terjadi. Entah mengapa perasaanya tidak enak, seakan semua yang dia―Sasori Akasuna—ucapkan akan benar-benar terjadi suatu saat nanti. Entahlah dia juga tidak tahu, yang pasti jika semua yang dia ucapkan akan menjadi nyata, pasti itu benar-benar buruk baginya atau lebih parah lagi bagi orang yang berada disekelilingnya akan terjerat dalam bahaya.

Drrrrtt...drrrrttt

Dering ponsel tampak membuyarkan lamunanya. Dia memekik kaget dan mengutuk siapa saja yang berani menghubunginya di malam yang sudah selarut ini. Tetapi ia tarik kembali kata-katanya ketika melihat nama sang penelpon. Ternyata yang menelpon adalah sang pemimpin dikantornya, segera sajalah dia mengangkat telpon itu walau dengan berat hati.

"Selamat malam!" Sapa sang penelpon

"Ada apa menelponku ditengah malam begini?" tanyanya to the point. Jujur saja dia tidak suka bertele-tele, apalagi ini sudah malam.

" _Ah, baiklah-baiklah. Sepertinya kau memang tidak bisa di ajak berbasa-basi. Jadi begini, tugasmu disana sudah selesai bukan?"_

"Hn." Dan itulah jawaban sang bawahan, walaupun begitu bawahannya yang satu ini memang sedikit menyebalkan.

" _Baiklah kalau begitu. 3 hari lagi kau bisa kembali pulang ke Konohagakure. tiket pesawatnya akan kukirim besok. Oh ya, dan kau diberi libur selama seminggu. Yah mungkin bisa dibilang sebagai hadiah, karena kau telah membunuh dan membereskan pembunuh bayaran internasional. Dan yang terakhir, selamat malam. Dan juga cepatlah tidur!. Udara malam tidak baik untuk pemuda seusiamu. Dan sekarang, juga sedang musim gugur. Ya sudah, Ja ne!"_ Jelasnya panjang lebar kali tinggi. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir benar juga ucapannya. Secara ini memang sedang musim gugur dimana udara lumayan cukup dingin di Sunagakure.

Setelah menutup telponnya, pemuda Uchiha itu mulai beranjak dari duduknya, dan segera berjalan menuju kedalam apartemennya.

 _3 hari kemudian_

 _Sunagakure Airport._

 _`Huh, akhirnya aku bisa segera pulang ke rumah. Rindu rasanya dengan suasana rumah, karena memang aku sudah beberapa bulan ini tidak pulang ke rumah`_ , Batin Sasuke senang. Setelah itu dia mulai memasukan tangannya kedalam saku mantelnya dan mengambil ponselnya. Dan kemudian dia asyik menekan-nekan benda elektronik itu.

Karena terlalu sibuk dengan ponselnya, dia tidak melihat ada seorang gadis yang berjalan berlawanan arah dengan terburu-buru. Karena tak menyadari adanya seseorang yang menuju kearahnya dengan terburu-buru akhirnya…

Buuggkh!

Terjadilah tabrakan antara kedua orang itu. "Maaf. Aku tidak melihatmu!" ucap Sasuke, dengan sedikit rasa bersalah. Tapi dia sedikit terpukau dengan penampilan gadis itu. Gadis itu sangat terlihat cantik, dengan rambut merah panjang yang digerai dan sepasang mata emerald. Tapi ada yang aneh dengan sorot matanya…, entahlah, dia juga tidak tahu apa itu. Batin Sasuke secara tidak sadar. Setelah mengenyahkan pemikirannya itu segeralah dia tersadar jika gadis yang ditabraknya tadi sedang membereskan barang-barangnya yang berserakkan akibat kecerobohannya, dia berkata, "Apa kau tidak apa-apa nona?".

"Iya aku tidak apa-apa." Jawab gadis itu pelan. _Suaranya begitu lembut_. Batin Sasuke. Lagi. _'aku ini apa-apaan sih!'._ "Biar kubantu," tawar Sasuke. Tetapi tawarannya ditolak secara halus, karena memang dia telah selesai membereskan barang bawaannya.

"Terima kasih. Tapi aku telah selesai membereskanya…" jawabnya terhenti karena sedikit terkejut dengan siapa yang ditabraknya tetapi langsung dilanjutnya perkataanya tadi. "…dan aku juga minta maaf telah menabrakmu. Sampai jumpa." setelah mengucap kata itu, dia berbalik dan meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih terpaku menatap gadis itu. Beberapa langkah setelah meninggalkan Sasuke bibir mungil gadis itu menampakkan seringaian-nya.

' _Pertemuan yang tak terduga Uchiha-san.'_

Spy and Killer. Prolog. (291116)

-TBC-

Saya ucapkan terimakasih bagi yang sudah sempat mampir untuk baca ff gaje nan absurd buatan author.

Review?

Review kalian adalah semangat untuk author menulis cerita.


	2. Chapter 1

SPY AND KILLER

.

.

 _Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto, saya cuma pinjam karakternya_

 _SPY AND KILLER © ShiraNoHikari_

 _Genre: Crime/friendship/Romance (maybe)_

 _Pairing: Sasuke Uchiha/Sakura Haruno_

 _Warning : OOC, AU, typo bertebran dimana-mana, alur terlalu cepat, dll._

 _RnR_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1 : New Mission**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Konohagakure, 23 Februari 2010_

Cahaya matahari yang mencoba menerobos disela-sela gorden yang tersibak berkat tertiup semilir angin pagi itu, tak membuat sang pemilik kamar terganggu dari tidurnya.

Drrrttt,drrrrttt.

Dering ponsel yang berbunyi diatas nakas membangunkan seseorang dari tidurnya. Dengan malas seorang pria dengan gaya rambut emo hitam, mulai membuka matanya yang berwana hitam kelam dengan pancaran mata sayu. Dia mulai mencari kesadarannya hingga terkumpul sepenuhnya. Setelah kesadarannya terkumpul dia mulai mengangkat ponselnya.

"Moshi-moshi?" sahut pria tadi dengan suara serak–khas orang bangun tidur–. Dengan gerakan yang mengisaratkan keengganan pria itu bangkit dari tidurnya dan duduk ditepi ranjang.

"Kau ingat ini jam berapa?" tanya seseorang diseberang, dengan suara datar.

 _Oh shit!_ Batin sang pria kesal.

"Baiklah, aku akan segera kesana!".

Setelah mendapat telpon yang ternyata adalah dari sang pimpinannya, mau tidak mau dia harus segera bersiap-siap untuk berangkat ke kantor, kalau tidak ingin kena omel sang pemimpin. Dengan cepat dia mulai masuk kedalam kamar mandi dan beberapa menit kemudian dia keluar dengan sudah mengenakan setelan jas berwarna hitam dengan kemeja dalam bewarna putih. Setelah itu dia mulai menghampiri cermin dan segera dia mengenakan dasi berwarna hitam dan sepasang sepatu hitam. Tidak lupa jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kanannya. Setelah merapikan penampilannya didepan cermin, dia segera melengos kearah nakas untuk mengambil kunci mobilnya, dan bergegas keluar apartemen-nya untuk berangkat ke kantor.

.

.

Mobil lambhorgini berwarna hitam senada dengan setelan jas yang dikenakan oleh sang pengemudinya, melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi di jalan raya. Beberapa saat kemudian mobil hitam itu tiba disebuah perkantoran. Ada yang unik dari perkantoran itu, memang dari luar terlihat seperti perkantoran biasa, tetapi didalamnya sungguh luar biasa. Itu adalah gedung atau markas para agen ISO ( _Investigation and Spy Organization_ ). Sungguh adaptasi yang sempurna, supaya orang-orang bisa menganggap gedung itu sebagai gedung perusahaan biasa, mereka akan terkecoh akan hal itu.

Sebelum memasuki gerbang ada seorang penjaga yang mengecek setiap orang yang datang. Mobil itu berhenti, dan sang pengemudi menurunkan kaca mobilnya, setelah itu dia menyerahkan sebuah kartu, mirip seperti ID _Card_. Setelah diperiksa dan diijinkan masuk dia segera meluncur ke tempat parkir. Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya, segera dia memasuki pintu utama dengan meletakkan ID _Card-_ nya pada alat pendeteksi–mirip dengan alat _scaner_. Setelah pintu terbuka segera dia masuk dan disambut dengan hangat oleh seorang resepsionis cantik bermata biru dan berambut pirang dengan gaya di ikat pony-tail, dengan name tag Yamanaka Ino.

"Selamat pagi, Uchiha-san!" sapanya, dan hanya dibalas anggukan oleh sang punya nama.

Setelah berjalan cukup lama menyusuri lorong-lorong dan menaiki lift akhirnya dia sampai didepan sebuah ruangan dengan pintu besi dan alat pendeteksi disana. Setelah menekan sebuah tombol yang terdapat di pojok kanan pintu, sebuah suara muncul "Siapa?" suara sang pemimpin atau yang sering disebut kapten. Dan suara yang selalu sama. Dia tau jika itu adalah rekaman.

"Saya, Sasuke Uchiha!" sahutnya datar. Setelah mendapat ijin masuk oleh sang ketua segeralah dia menempatkan kartu identitasnya di alat pemindai. Setelah itu terdengar suara Ting, dan pintupun terbuka.

"Sasuke Uchiha, agen kelas satu, berusia 25 tahun dan masih lajang." ucap sang kapten dengan nada mengejek atau lebih tepatnya menyindir.

"Oh ayolah, aku hanya telat beberapa menit, dan kau sudah begitu! Oh dan tadi itu apa? Berusia 25 tahun dan masih lajang? Kau bercanda ya?" jeda sebentar "sebaiknya kau urusi urusanmu sendiri, tidak usah mengurusi urusan orang lain." Sahut pemuda yang bernama Sasuke dengan nada sarkastik.

Sang kapten hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan dari bawahannya dan juga menyandang sebagai seorang sahabatnya.

"Baiklah-baiklah, silahkan duduk. Kau akan mendapat misi baru, makanya aku memanggilmu kesini lebih awal dari jadwal liburmu. Oh iya, ini map merah berisi misi barumu kau pelajari dulu." Ucap sang kapten sambil menyerahkan map berwarna merah kepada Sasuke.

Setelah menerima map dari sang kapten yang sekaligus menyandang sebagai sahabatnya dia mulai membaca isi dari dokumen itu.

 **YOUR MISSION**

 _Misi untukmu kali ini adalah menyelidiki tentang kasus pembunuh bayaran. Pembunuh itu telah membunuh beberapa siswa di Konoha Arts University. Para korban pembunuhan kali ini adalah 10 orang siswa dalam kurun waktu 2 bulan. Motif pembunuh masih belum diketahui. Bahkan pembunuhan kali ini dilakukan dengan sangat sempurna oleh sang pembunuh. Tidak ada sidik jari maupun barang bukti yang bisa dijadikan petunjuk. Sang pembunuh membunuh para korbannya hanya dengan menggunakan sebilah pisau yang selalu dia tinggalkan menancap di dada kiri korban, atau lebih tepatnya jantung korban. Tetapi telah diketahui bahwa rata-rata para korban adalah anak dari seorang pengusaha sukses dan juga korban diduga terlibat dengan kasus obat-obatan terlarang. Tetapi kasus yang melibatkan sang korban tersebut tidak tercium oleh pihak kepolisian._

 _Polisi sudah menyelidikinya, tetapi tidak ditemukan apapun sebagai barang bukti. Bahkan ada seorang saksi yang pernah melihat sang korban dibawa oleh sebuah mobil hitam, tapi ketika sang saksi ingin melapor dia menghilang begitu saja. Sampai saat ini tidak ada yang tahu dimana sang saksi berada._

Setelah selesai membuka dan membaca halaman pertama, Sasuke mulai membuka lembar kedua. Dia sangat terkejut akan apa yang dibacanya.

 _ **BIODATA AGEN YANG AKAN MENJALANKAN MISI**_

 _SASUKE UCHIHA_

 _AGEN KELAS SATU_

 _AGEN LAPANGAN_

 _BERPARTNER DENGAN_

 _SAKURA HARUNO_

 _AGEN KELAS DUA_

 _AGEN LAPANGAN_

"Apa maksudnya ini?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada datar, dengan menyodorkan dan menunjuk-nunjuk dokumen lembar ke dua yang telah selesai dia baca.

"Untuk misi kali ini kau tidak bekerja sendiri. Ini bukan misi tunggal, tapi ini misi berpartner."

"Tapi aku selalu menjalankan misi tunggal, dan kapten tahu aku sulit bekerja sama!" ucap Sasuke tidak terima–masih dengan nada yang datar–akan apa yang barusan dikatakan oleh sang kapten.

"Ini misi yang sulit, jadi kau akan dibantu oleh agen itu. Dia akan kupromosikan menjadi agen kelas satu, jika berhasil dalam misi ini. Kau tidak akan kecewa dengan kerjanya." Sahut sang kapten tak mau kalah.

"Baiklah-baiklah, sekarang dimana partnerku?" jawab Sasuke mengalah.

Setelah tak lama Sasuke mengucapkan kata itu, bel ruangan pun berbunyi. Setelah pintu terbuka tampaklah wanita cantik bermata emerald dangan rambut sebahu berwarna _softpink_. Tingginya kira-kira 170-an, dengan tubuh yang langsing dibalut dengan baju hitam ketat ditutupi dengan jaket kulit coklat dan celana jeans hitam, tak lupa sepatu lapangannya. Dia terlihat pegitu cantik dan mempesona.

"Selamat pagi, Kapten Kakashi! Dan juga, selamat pagi Uchiha-san!." sapa Sakura hangat, dan hanya dibalas anggukan oleh dua orang pria yang sedang melihat kearahnya.

"Silahkan duduk Haruno-san!" perintahnya pada Sakura. Dan ditariknya kursi yang ada di samping Sasuke oleh gadis itu.

"Bagaimana kau tahu namaku?" tanya Sasuke penasaran, kenapa seseorang yang belum pernah dikenalnya bisa tahu namanya. Jangankan mengenalnya, melihatnya pun tidak pernah. Yah, walaupun mereka satu kantor.

"Hahaha . . . . pertanyaanmu lucu sekali Uchiha-san! tentu saja aku tahu siapa namamu. Jangankan aku, satu kantor pun tahu siapa Sasuke Uchiha itu. Siapa sih yang tidak tahu agen kelas satu yang hebat dan selalu berhasil menyelesaikan misi yang dikerjakannya," jawab Sakura semangat, seolah-olah sedang bercerita tentang sesuatu yang seru, dan tentu saja hal itu membuat pipi pucat Sasuke dihiasi oleh semburat merah tipis. Dan walaupun sebentar, tetapi hal itu sempat di lihat oleh kaptennya, Hatake Kakashi.

"Kalian mungkin belum saling mengenal dan bertemu. Nah, Sasuke ini Sakura Haruno, partnermu. Dan Haruno-san ini Sasuke Uchiha. Kalian berdua akan menjalankan sebuah misi, sebelum itu terimalah dan pelajari misimu kali ini Haruno-san," Kapten Kakashi menyerahkan map merah kepada Sakura, map yang sama seperti yang diberikan kepada Sasuke sebelumnya.

"Baiklah!" jawab Sakura setelah menerima map itu.

"Saya hanya akan menyampaikan beberapa hal yang terkait dengan misi kalian kali ini. Seharusnya tugas ini sudah diserahkan kepada kepolisian Konoha, tetapi setelah mengalami berbagai penyelidikan, misteri ini belum juga menemukan titik terang. Apalagi setelah kehilangan saksi,"

"Kehilangan saksi? Bagaimana bisa?" sela Sakura yang bingung dengan pernyataan sang kapten. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya diam dan menyimaknya, karena dia sudah membaca dokumen yang tadi dia terima.

"Ya benar, kehilangan saksi. Lebih jelasnya nanti kau baca sendiri di map yang telah ku berikan kepadamu." Perintahnya yang ditunjukkan kepada Sakura. Mendengar ucapan sang kapten Sakura hanya mengangguk patuh.

"Kalian akan berangkat menjalankan misi ini 2 hari lagi. Jadi persiapkan semuanya dengan baik," jeda… "Oh, dan iya, sudah disiapkan 2 apartemen yang akan kalian tempati. Dan ada pintu penghubung antara ruang 1 dan 2, bisa dibilang ruangan khusus lah. Dan jarak antara universitas dengan apartemen hanya berjarak 1 km saja." Tambahnya.

" Umm~ dan bagaimana cara kita menyelidikinya, apakah kita akan menyamar menjadi guru?" tanya Sakura bingung. Tentu saja, karena ini baru pertama kalinya dia mendapat misi pembunuhan yang korbanya hanya siswa dari universitas.

"Kalian akan menyamar menjadi siswa disana." Jawab kapten Kakashi tenang. Tetapi tidak tahu dampak yang akan terjadi.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

Dan …

"Apaa?!" respon Sasuke dan Sakura bersamaan. Mereka terkejut bukan main saat perkataan nista dari sang kapten keluar dengan lancarnya dari mulutnya.

 _Di kediaman Uchiha..._

"Heeehhhh~ ini benar-benar misi yang menyebalkan," ujarnya pada diri sendiri. Ia teringat tentang perkataan sang kapten tadi siang. Menjadi siswa. Benar-benar lucu. Batinnya geli kala mengingat ucapan sang ketua. Tetapi setelah itu, ekspresi yang terlihat lumayan santai tiba-tiba menegang. Entah mengapa ia jadi ingat perkatan dari Sasori Akasuna. Ketua pembunuh bayaran yang 3 tahun lalu ia bunuh.

" _Mungkin memang sekarang aku kalah. Tapi ingat, suatu saat kematianku akan dibalaskan oleh seseorang yang takkan pernah kau duga sebelumnya. Ingat itu Agen Uchiha!. Tak lama lagi!"_

"Mungkin kejadian ini yang dibilang oleh Sasori pada saat itu. Baiklah kuterima tantanganmu." Setelah bermonolog akhirnya dia mulai mempersiapkan semuanya untuk menjalankan misi barunya.

Namun, jauh disana ada seorang perempuan yang memakai mantel hitam panjang bertudung. Sehingga tidak terlihat bagaimana rupa sang perempuan, hanya terlihat warna mata hijau bening yang menyala akan dendam. Dia sedang berdiri ditengah-tengah jembatan yang terbuat dari beton, sedangkan dibawahnya mengalir air sungai yang tenang.

"Sudah tiba saatnya untuk menuju keakhiranmu. Aku akan menepati janjiku _Nii-san_." gumamnya entah pada siapa dan apa maksudnya.

Spy and Killer. Chapter 1. (291116)

-TBC-

A/N

Hallo ha~ saya kembali lagi! Yeeaa~ ini chapter pertamanya udah saya update. Maaf jika kependekan atau kurang memuaskan. Mungkin jika ingin memberikan saran atau kritik juga saya terima–, silahkan me _review?._ Dan terima kasih bagi yang sudah sempat mampir dan juga membaca fic absurd ini.

Dan juga terima kasih buat yang sudah me Review : _YukiSakura Kensei29, Ranindri, fransiskasara33, hayaaeeh, Khoerun904._

Review kalian adalah semangat author untuk menulis.

SnH

Smg, 30052017.1723


	3. Chapter 2

SPY AND KILLER

.

.

 _Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto, saya cuma pinjam karakternya_

 _SPY AND KILLER © ShiraNoHikari_

 _Genre: Crime/friendship/Romance_

 _Pairing: Sasuke Uchiha/Sakura Haruno_

 _Warning : OOC, AU, typo bertebran dimana-mana, alur terlalu cepat, dll._

 _RnR_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Markas ISO, 25 Februari 2010_

"Kalian sudah siap?" Tanya Kakashi memastikan kepada dua sosok yang sedang duduk didepannya. Sasuke Uchiha dan Sakura Haruno.

Serentak mereka mengangguk mantap sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh sang kapten. Tentu saja mereka sudah siap, kalau tidak, mana mungkin sekarang mereka ada di hadapan sang kapten.

"Baiklah ayo berangkat!" ucap sang kapten dan berdiri dari kursi yang didudukinya, diikuti oleh kedua bawahannya. Setelah mereka menaiki lift akhirnya mereka sampai dilantai 1, dan langsung saja mereka semua keluar kantor –sebut saja begitu–.

.

.

Jalanan nampak sengang, memang karena sekarang adalah jamnya untuk berada di kantor bagi yang bekerja dan di sekolah bagi yang sedang bersekolah. Nampak sedan hitam sedang melaju dengan tenangnya dijalanan. Sang penumpang pun tampaknya disibukkan dengan urusannya masing-masing. Sampai ada yang memecah keheningan itu.

"Kapten kakashi?" panggil Sakura dengan ragu. Karena takut mengganggu sang kapten. Merasa namanya dipanggil sang kapten hanya menengok dan berkata.

"Ada apa Haruno-san?" balas sang kapten dengan menaikkan salah satu alisnya bingung. Sedangkan yang ditanya hanya bingung dan ragu bagainmana caranya mengatakah hal itu kepada sang kapten. Takut sang kapten kecewa. Setelah terdiam untuk beberapa saat akhirnya Sakura memberanikan diri untuk menanyakan hal tersebut.

"Umm... begini, bagaimana kalau aku gagal dan malah terbunuh dalam misi kali ini?" jawab sekaligus tanyanya. Sakura tidak menatap mata sang lawan bicaranya, dia menunduk. Takut.

Dan yang ditanya seperti itu, hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak. Bahkan sampai Sasuke yang sedang duduk disamping Sakura tersentak kaget. Tentu saja, karena dia sedang mendengarkan musik melalui heatshetnya, dan bisa-bisanya tawa sang kapten itu lebih keras daripada volume musik yang didengarnya. Karena bingung dia mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya bingung sambil melepas Heatshet dari salah satu telinganya.

"Tidak apa Sasuke." Mendapat jawaban itu Sasuke hanya mengangguk, dan kembali memasang heatshetnya lagi. Karena menurutnya itu memanglah tidak penting.

Sedangkan Sakura mengangkat kembali wajahnya yang tadi menunduk, setelah mendengar jawaban dari sang kapten–Lebih tepatnya tawa tidak jelas dari mulut sang kapten.

"Kenapa kapten tertawa?" tanyanya kesal, dan sedikit menggembungkan pipinya.

 _._

 _Lucu_.

Batin Sasuke yang melihat raut kesal dan pipi yang menggebung milik Sakura. Setelah tersadar dari pikirannya dia segera menampik semua itu dan mulai melanjutkan kegiatan yang tadi sempat tertunda akibat tawa sang Kapten dan yang tidak mau diakuinya–ekspresi lucu milik Sakura.

.

Tentu saja, karena dia tadi sudah susah payah mengatakan itu dan malah dijawab dangan tawa tidak jelas dari sang kapten.

"Maaf, maaf. Begini, kamu tahu kenapa aku memilihmu untuk misi tingkat S kali ini?" Dan yang ditanya hanya menggeleng bingung.

"Karena aku percaya sama kalian berdua. Kau dan juga Sasuke. Jadi aku percayakan semuanya kepada kalian berdua, entah berhasil atau tidak. Tetapi aku yakin kalian pasti bisa!" lanjutnya dengan nada santai dan melihat jalanan didepan kaca mobil.

Mendengar jawaban dari sang kapten mata Sakura berbinar senang dan dia hanya membalas perkatan sang kapten dengan mengangguk mantap. Kali ini dia tidak akan mengecewakan sang kapten.

Setelah perjalanan yang memakan waktu hampir setengah jam akhirnya mereka semua sampai ditempat tujuan yaitu Konoha Arts University.

Mereka ber-tiga turun dari mobil setelah mobilnya terpakir ditempat parkir yang telah disediakan universitas.

"Waahhh~ ternyata sekolahannya besar ya!" Setelah turun dari mobil, Sakura langsung mengamati keadaan Universitas yang akan menjadi tempat penyelidikannya.

"Yah, begitulah," jawab sang kapten tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari bangunan luas nan besar yang sedang berdiri kokoh didepannya.

"Ayo masuk!" ajaknya dan mereka berdua hanya mengikuti sang kapten dengan diam. Tanpa banyak berkomentar. Sedangkan Sasuke? sedari tadi dia hanya mengamati dan tak berkomentar apapun.

 _Ruang Kepala Sekolah…_

Setelah sampai dan masuk, tempat tujuan pertama mereka adalah Ruang Kepala Sekolah. Setelah didepan ruang Kepala Sekolah sang kapten mengetuk pintu ruangan. Sedangkan Sasuke dan Sakura berdiri dibelakang sang kapten.

Terdengar suara tegas mempersilahkan mereka masuk. Setelah mendengar perintah itu merekapun membuka pintu dan segeralah masuk.

Kesan pertama saat memasuki ruangan tersebut adalah mungkin hampir sama dengan ruang kepala sekolah pada umumnya, namun kali ini ada yang berbeda. Di ruangan itu terdapat kamera cctv disetiap sudut ruangan dan kaca tebal anti peluru. Apakah sebegitu ketatnyakah, atau cuma sebagai antisipasi. Entahlah. Mereka tidak ingin membahas soal itu. Karena memang mereka kesini bukan untuk mengurusi hal itu.

"Selamat pagi, Tsunade-sama! Kami dari ISO Konoha datang kemari untuk melakukan penyelidikan." ucap kapten Kakashi sopan dengan menunjukkan kartu identitas, diikuti oleh Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Oh, selamat pagi. Aku menunggu kedatangan kalian untuk memecahkan kasus yang terjadi di sini. Silahkan duduk." Sahut Tsunade juga tak kalah sopan walau suaranya terkesan sangat tegas.

Tsunade, seorang kepala sekolah yang berpenampilan cukup muda dari usia yang seharusnya. Wanita paruh baya itu memiliki rambut panjang pirang dan mata hazel. Untuk ukuran wanita yang berusia setengah abad, Tsunade memiliki wajah seperti seorang wanita berusia 30-an.

"Perkenalkan ini Sasuke Uchiha dan Sakura Haruno. Mereka yang aku tugaskan untuk menyelidiki kasus ini. Dan juga untuk menyamar menjadi Siswa disini. Mohon kerja samanya. Dan satu lagi, tidak ada yang boleh tahu tentang identitas mereka." Tunjuknya pada Sasuke dan Sakura yang sedang berdiri disamping Kapten Kakashi. Dan yang bersangkutan hanya mengangguk canggung.

"Tentu saja, apapun akan saya lakukan untuk menjaga identitas asli mereka. Dan juga mohon bantuannya."

"Baiklah kami permisi dulu." Setelah mengatakan itu kapten Kakashi dan Tsunade berjabat tangan dan mulai meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

Setelah meninggalkan ruang kepala sekolah tempat yang meraka tuju adalah tempat mereka memarkirkan mobil. Setelah sampai di tempat mereka memarkirkan mobil, mereka memasuki mobil tersebut dan setelah itu mereka semua meninggalkan universitas tersebut. Menuju ke Apartemen yang akan mereka tinggali.

.

.

Setelah perjalanan sekitar 10 menit dari universitas, mereka sampai di Lobi apartemen. Dan mereka bertiga turun dari mobil. Sebelumnya Sakura dan Sasuke mengambil perlengkapan mereka di Bagasi mobil.

"Baiklah ini apartemen yang telah kami sewakan untuk kalian berdua. Ini kuncinya," kapten Kakashi menyodorkan kunci kepada Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Kalian akan mulai menyamar mulai besok, dan semoga sukses. Aku pergi dulu." Tambahnya dan hendak berbalik untuk pergi, tetapi ketika ia teringat sesuatu ia akhirnya kembali berbalik menghadap Sasuke dan Sakura dan berkata. "Oh iya, sudah kusediakan satu mobil untuk kalian di Garasi." tambahnya cepat, dan kembali melanjutkan berjalannya menuju mobil. Setelah masuk kedalam mobil, kapten Kakashi melambaikan tangan kepada Sasuke dan Sakura, dan hanya disambut lambaian tangan oleh Sakura dan mengucapkan. "Sampai jumpa, Kapten!".

Sedangkan Sasuke. Dia hanya mendengus bosan.

"Kau mau masuk atau hanya diluar dengan melambaikan tangan tidak jelas seperti itu?" komentar Sasuke malas atas tindakan yang dilakukan Sakura. Dan yang bersangkutan langsung menghentikan tindakannya dan mendelik kearah Sasuke.

"Huuhh~ Menyebalkan!" gumam Sakura kesal atas perkataan Sasuke tadi. Seperti mendengar gumaman Sakura yang mengatai dirinya, akhirnya dia membalikkan badannya menghadap Sakura. Sedangkan Sakura merasa beringsut dengan tatapan tajam dan mengintimidasi milik Sasuke.

"Kau berkata sesuatu, Nona?"

Sakura yang ditanya seperti itu hanya bisa menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Dia salah tingkah.

"Tidak kok. Mungkin anda salah dengar. Hehe~" jawabnya diiringi dengan tawa canggung.

"Ayo masuk! Atau anda ingin tetap disini?" ajak Sakura yang berjalan lebih dulu meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih cengo.

' _apa-apaan ini cewek!'_ batin Sasuke kesal.

"Menyebalkan." gumamnya tidak jelas. Tetapi sepertinya masih bisa didengar oleh Sakura walau samar.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu, Tuan irit bicara?"

"Tid– apa kau bilang? Kau memanggilku apa…? _'Tuan irit bicara'_ hah! Nona cerewet?" balas Sasuke sarkastik. Kesal dikatai begitu. Tetapi kenyataannya iya. Dasar Sasuke, tidak mau mengakuinya.

"Sudahlah lupakan. Ayo masuk!" Jawabnya mengakhiri perdebatannya dengan Sasuke.

.

Sedangkan diwaktu yang sama ada seseorang yang sedang membatin _'Permainan segera dimulai Uchiha-san.'_ Diakhiri dengan seringaian berbahaya.

Spy and Killer. Chapter 2. (291116)

-TBC-

A/N

Hallo ha~ saya kembali lagi! Yeeaa~ ini chap 2 nya udah saya update. Maaf jika kependekan atau kurang memuaskan. Mungkin jika ingin memberikan saran atau kritik juga saya terima–, silahkan me _review?._ Dan terima kasih bagi yang sudah sempat mampir dan juga membaca fic absurd ini.

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah mereview. Tapi maaf saya belum bisa bales review kalian.

Review kalian adalah semangat author untuk menulis.

SnH

Smg, 30052017.1723


	4. Chapter 3

SPY AND KILLER

.

.

 _Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto, saya cuma pinjam karakternya_

 _SPY AND KILLER © ShiraNoHikari_

 _Genre: Crime/friendship/Romance_

 _Pairing: Sasuke Uchiha/Sakura Haruno_

 _Warning : OOC, AU, typo bertebran dimana-mana, alur terlalu cepat, dll._

 _RnR_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3 : Surat Misterius**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Konoha Arts University, 7.30 a.m_

Cuaca kali ini tampak sangatlah mendukung untuk melakukan aktivitas luar ruangan. Cerah dengan semilir angin pagi. Termasuk cuaca yang sangat mendukung untuk bersekolah. Tetapi tidak untuk seorang wanita dan seorang pria yang sedang berdiri didepan gerbang salah satu universitas di Konoha. Mereka berdua menatap horor pada bangunan bertingkat didepan mereka. Sampai salah satu dari mereka mulai angkat bicara.

"Ini tidak mimpi kan? Kita kembali menjadi mahasiswa lagi, huh~ merepotkan." Ujar Sakura tanpa mengalihkan pandangan. Sedangkan pria yang berada disampingnya hanya mendengus bosan.

"Hn. Baiklah ayo kita masuk!" setelah mengucapkan kata itu Sasuke mulai meninggalkan tempat semula dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang masih dibelakang dengan tampang kesal. Tentu saja, sudah sering dia ditinggal oleh rekannya itu.

"Hei tunggu!"

Setelah berjalan memasuki gedung tersebut, tujuan pertama mereka adalah ruang kepala sekolah.

Pagi ini universitas masih cukup sepi karena memang produktivitas belajar mengajar terjadi pukul 8.00 a.m. Sedangkan Sakura dan Sasuke berangkat setengah jam lebih awal.

Tujuan mereka jelas ingin melihat seluk beluk universitas yang akan menjadi tempat penyelidikannya.

Tok Tok Tok..

"Masuk!" sahut suara yang berada dibalik pintu yang baru saja diketuk oleh Sasuke. Mereka tahu suara siapa itu. Suara milik kepala sekolah universitas.

Setelah berada di dalam mereka menyapa kepala sekolah—Tsunade. "Selamat Pagi, Tsunade-sama.".

"Selamat pagi juga, Uchiha-san dan Haruno-san!. Silahkan duduk." Sapanya balas.

Setelah di persilahkan duduk oleh kepala sekolah, akhirnya mereka pun duduk tepat di kursi depan kepala sekolah.

"Sebelumnya saya mau tanya, nanti kami akan masuk ke kelas apa?" tanya Sasuke dengan suara datar namun terkesan sopan.

"Kalian akan masuk ke-kelas musik 1, digedung B. Karena para korban banyak yang berasal dari kelas tersebut." Jawab Tsunade dengan tatapan serius dan juga nada yang serius.

Setelah itu mereka bertiga berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan mulai berjalan pergi meninggalkan ruangan untuk menuju ke gedung B tempat Sakura dan Sasuke akan menyamar menjadi mahasiswa. Sedangkan kepala sekolah hanya mengantarkan mereka menuju ketempat tersebut.

Koridor Gedung B sudah tampak sedikit lebih ramai, dan banyak para mahasiswa dan mahasiswi sibuk berjalan menuju keruang kelas masing-masing.

Karena memang mereka ingin cepat sampai ke kelas mereka, karena 5 menit lagi bel masuk akan segera berbunyi.

Setelah beberapa menit berjalan dan mendengarkan cerita tentang seluk beluk universitas dari Tsunade akhirnya mereka sampai di depan kelas mereka.

Dan tidak terasa bel masuk sudah berbunyi dari beberapa menit yang lalu.

Tok Tok Tok..

Tsunade mulai mengetuk pintu di depannya dengan mantap. Setelah itu ada seseorang dengan rambut ungu panjang dan mempunyai mata berpupil lavender keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

Dan ketika melihat siapa yang datang, orang itu langsung membungkuk hormat. Ternyata dia adalah guru yang sedang mengajar dikelas tersebut.

Di lihat dari nametag-nya dia bernama Hinata Hyuga. Setelah kembali menegakkan badannya dia bertanya ada apa sampai kepala sekolah datang kesini, dan kepala sekolah memberitahu bahwa ada murid baru yang akan masuk kekelas ini.

Didalam Kelas...

"Semuanya, kita akan mendapatkan teman baru disini. Silahkan masuk!" setelah berbicara dengan kepala sekolah tadi Hinata memberi tahu kepada semua murid yang ada didalam kelas tersebut, bahwa ada murid baru yang akan masuk ke kelas ini.

Setelah dipersilahkan masuk oleh Hinata, akhirnya Sasuke dan Sakura masuk kedalam kelas. Sesaat mereka melihat keadaan kelas, runagan yang banyak sekali dipenuhi dengan berbagai macam alat musik dan sebuah Grand piano hitam di sudut depan ruangan, dan dengan penataan tempat duduk di buat bertingkat. Terdapat lima tingkat tempat duduk diruangan itu. Mereka sadar bahwa tidak ada yang mencurigakan dikelas tersebut.

Ruang kelas dipenuhi dengan bisik-bisik dari para penghuninya saat Sasuke dan Sakura memasuki kelas tersebut. Setelah berdiri didepan kelas Sakura memperkenalkan diiri trlebih dulu.

"Perkenalkan nama saya Sakura. Sakura Haruno. Saya pindahan dari Suna. Salam kenal semuanya!" senyum Sakura tetap mengembang saat dia mengenalkan dirinya didepan kelas.

"Saya Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha." Dan setelah mendengar ucapan Sasuke yang terdengar sangat simpel, singkat dan padat (baca: irit) semua yang ada dikelas tersebut menatap horor kearah Sasuke.

Pasalnya mereka baru pertama kalinya mendengar perkenalan diri yang seirit itu dan juga nada suara yang terkesan datar. Sedangkan Sakura yang berada disebelahnya hanya bisa menganga tak percaya. _'tidak ada ramah-ramahnya sekali orang ini'._ Batin Sakura kesal.

"Baiklah kalian boleh duduk. Semoga kalian cepat akrab." Hinata Hyuga, guru yang masih bisa dibilang muda. Dan sepertinya usianya tidak jauh berbeda dari Sasuke.

"Sebelum memulai pelajaran, bagaimana kalau salah satu dari kalian menampilkan sesuatu? Seperti memainkan sebuah lagu dengan piano? Bagaimana, Sasuke-san, Sakura-san?" ucap Hinata, setelah Sasuke dan Sakura baru saja duduk di kursi paling belakang.

Mereka berdua terkejut dengan permintaan yang tiba-tiba itu. sedangkan semua penghuni ruangan tersebut sudah mulai tidak sabar.

"Bagaimana ini Uchiha-san? Aku tidak bisa bermain alat musik?" Sakura bahkan sudah terlihat bingung. Pasalnya dia tidak bisa bermain alat misik. Tentu saja ini bukan salahnya, karena dia hanya dilatih untuk menghadapi sesuatu yang berbahaya. Jadi dia tidak pernah belajar musik, yang dia pelajari dan ketahui adalah hanya begaimana cara bertarung, menembak tepat sasaran, dan mengalahkan musuh. Dan jika Sakura mulai takut, salahkan Kaptennya yang telah menyuruhnya menyamar menjadi murid lagi.

"Baiklah, siapa?… oh Sasuke-san. Mau memainkan apa?."

" Clair de Lune karya Debussy." Sasuke mulai melangkah menuju ke satu-satunya Grand piano di kelas tersebut.

Sasuke mulai membuka piano tersebut, setelah itu dia mulai duduk dikursi yang telah disediakan.

Sasuke meletakkan ke sepuluh jarinya di atas tuts piano itu. Dan secara perlahan namun pasti Sasuke mulai menekan tuts piano dengan sangat lembut, sehingga nada yang di timbulkan sangat indah.

Semua yang berada di dalam kelas itu tercengang dengan permainan Sasuke yang sangat indah. Suara dari piano yang di timbulkan berkat sentuhan Sasuke memngalir dengan sangat sempurna.

Bahkan Sakura sangat terkejut dengan permainan Sasuke, tapi entah mengapa suara dari piano tersebut terdengar sangat menyedihkan.

' _Indah sekali'_ batin Sakura, secara tidak sadar dia mulai menikmati permainan Sasuke.

Hingga permainan Sasuke selesai semua penghuni ruangan tersebut masih dibuat terkagum-kagum. Dan setelah permainan Sasuke usai, semua yang berada di ruang kelas tersebut bertepuk tangan.

"Wah, indah sekali! Baiklah, terima kasih Sasuke-san. Anda boleh duduk." Komentar Hinata yang telah melihat permainan Sasuke tadi.

Sedangkan sasuke hanya mengangguk dan kembali ke tempat duduk semula.

"Uchiha-san, itu tadi indah sekali. Dari mana kamu belajar main piano? Sedangkan kita kan—," Sakura sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya, tetapi sepertinya Sasuke paham apa yang akan di katakan Sakura.

"Dulu aku pernah ikut belajar piano." Jawab Sasuke tanpa minat. Dan jawaban tersebut jugalah yang mengakhiri perbincangan singkat mereka.

.

.

Sasuke dan Sakura berjalan keluar dengan berdanpingan. Mereka sengaja keluar paling akhir untuk menghindari para mahasiswa yang berlalu lalang.

Seperti biasa, mereka berjalan dengan diselimuti keheningan sampai Sakura mulai membuka pembicaraan.

"Uchiha-san?" panggil Sakura lirih.

Merasa namanya dipanggil Sasuke hanya menoleh kearah Sakura.

"Panggil saja Sasuke. Ada apa?" jawab Sasuke datar. Tak kunjung mendapatkan jawaban dari sang pemangil, akhirnya Sasuke melanjutkan berjalannya.

"Hei, tunggu!" setelah merasa ditinggal lagi oleh partnernya, Sakura berlari mengejar Sasuke yang langkahnya setara dengan langkah kaki kuda, menurut Sakura.

"Kau itu kenapa sih, selalu meninggalkan aku?" protes Sakura, setelah berhasil menyamai langkah kaki Sasuke.

"Aku ini sedang bicara sama kamu? Bukan sama tembok." Protesnya lagi, karena tak mendapat jawaban dari sang lawan bicara.

"Lalu?" dan dengan nistanya hanya kata 'lalu' yang dapat keluar dari bibir Sasuke. Mendengar itu Sakura menoleh kearah Sasuke dan menggembungkan pipinya kesal.―seperti anak kecil saja—.

Melihat hal itu, rasanya Sasuke ingin sekali tertawa. Tapi diurungkan niatnya, karena dia melihat obsidian hijau milik Sakura.

Seperti dia pernah melihat warna mata yang sama persis sebelumnya.

Mendapati Sasuke yang sedang menatapnya dengan aneh Sakura menghentikan aksinya.

"Warna matamu—," gumam Sasuke, dengan mengulurkan tangannya hendak menyentuh wajah Sakura.

Sedangkan Sakura yang mendapati tingkah aneh Sasuke hanya menatapnya bingung. Dan setelah sadar atas tindakannya tadi, Sasuke kembali menarik tangannya dan memalingkan wajah.

Tersadar akan ucapan Sasuke tadi, Sakura bertanya. "Tadi kau bilang warna mataku kenapa?".

"Apa kau…menggunakan softlens?" bukannya menjawab Sasuke malah balik tanya ke Sakura.

"Tentu saja tidak! Ini asli tahu. Memang ada apa?" Jawab Sakura sewot tak terima atas ucapan Sasuke tadi.

"Tidak. Hanya saja, aku sepertinya pernah melihat warna mata yang sama."

DEG!

Sakura terkejut mendengar ucapan Sasuke. "Kan banyak warna mata hijau."

"Iya, aku tahu. Tapi... itu berbeda…. Sudahlah lupakan." jelas Sasuke.

Pembicaraan mereka berakhir sampai disitu, setelah tidak ada lagi yang mau buka mulut. Dan perjalanan mereka ke tempat parkir hanya diselimuti dengan keheningan—lagi—.

Mereka berdua tengah disibukkan dengan pemikiran mereka masing-masing, dan hanya mereka dan tuhan sendirilah yang tahu, apa yang sedang mereka pikirkan.

Setelah sampai ditempat parkir mereka mencari mobil yang tadi dikendarai oleh mereka berdua. Setelah menemukan segeralah mereka masuk.

Seperti biasa keheningan menyelimuti perjalanan menuju apartemen. Setelah sampai mereka memarkirkan mobilnya ke garasi yang telah disediakan. Setelah turun dari mobilpun mereka masih diselimuti keheningan abadi. Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang ingin memulai percakapan.

Tak lama berjalan mereka akhirnya sampai ke pintu apartemen mereka masing-masing. Setelah masuk tak ada yang mencurigakan dari apartemen mereka kecuali sepucuk surat yang merekan temukan diatas kasur mereka.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Sakura mengambil surat itu dan segera berlari menuju pintu penghubung yang menghubungkan apartemennya ke apartemen Sasuke.

Dengan terburu-buru Sakura membuka pintu itu dan tanpa sengaja setelah dia membuka pintu, dia menabrak Sasuke dengan keras. Sakura memejamkan matanya dengan kuat-kuat, takut kalau-kalau dia jatuh. _'Ada yang aneh, seharusnyakan aku merasa sakit karena jatuh?'_ Pikir Sakura.

"Apakah aku masih berada di Bumi?" tanya Sakura entah pada siapa.

"Tentu saja, Nona cerewet. Cepat menyingkir dari atas tubuhku!" seperti mendengar suara dibawahnya segeralah Sakura membuka matanya. Dan apa yang dilihatnya setelah ia membuka mata.

Terkejut bukan main Sakura, saat pemandangannya menatap pada seorang laki-laki dibawahnya. Pantas saja dia jatuh tidak terasa sakit. Karena dibawahnya ada kasur, eh ralat maksudnya tubuh Sasuke. Orang yang ditabraknya.

Karena sadar akhirnya Sakura segera berdiri, dan juga segera membantu Sasuke berdiri.

"Kalau jalan itu pakai mata bukan pakai tangan!" omel Sasuke setelah berhasi berdiri.

"Maaf, aku tidak sengaja. Lagian siapa suruh berdiri di depan pintu." balas Sakura tidak terima dan tidak mau di salahkan.

"Sudahlah. Aku cuma mau memberi tahu tentang ini."

Setelah melihat sepucuk surat yang disodorkan Sasuke, Sakura juga teringat akan surat yang sama.

"Aku juga dapat. Ini." Sakura juga menyodorkan surat yang sama ke hadapan Sasuke.

Setelah itu tanpa pikir panjang mereka berdua membuka dan mulai membaca surat itu.

 _To: Agent Sasuke Uchiha_

 _HAI SASUKE UCHIHA, SELAMAT DATANG DIPERMAINANKU._

 _DIMANA AKHIR DARI PERMAINAN INI ADALAH KEMATIANMU._

 _KAU HARUS MEMBAYAR AKIBAT APA YANG TELAH KAU PERBUAT TIGA TAHUN YANG LALU. DAN JUGA, JAGALAH ORANG-ORANG YANG BERADA DISEKITARMU ATAU PUN ORANG-ORANG YANG KAU SAYANGI._

 _SEMOGA KAU MENIKMATI PERMAINANKU YA!._

 _Have a nice game_

 _Black Rose_

"HAH, BLACK ROSE!" seru Sasuke dan Sakura bersamaan.

Spy and Killer. Chapter 3. (291116)

—TBC—

A/N :

Saya sangat berterima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca ff saya ini. Dan terima kasih bagi yang sudah mereview. Maaf belum bisa balas review kalian.

SnH

Smg, 19062017.0153pm


	5. Chapter 4

SPY AND KILLER

.

.

 _Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto, saya cuma pinjam karakternya_

 _SPY AND KILLER © ShiraNoHikari_

 _Genre: Crime/friendship/Romance (maybe)_

 _Pairing: Sasuke Uchiha/Sakura Haruno_

 _Warning : OOC, GaJe (pasti), typo bertebran dimana-mana, alur terlalu cepat, dll._

 _RnR_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 4 : Black Rose**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Di sudut bagian utara Konoha, terdapat sebuah club malam. Di dalam club tersebut ada seseorang yang sedang termenung memikirkan sesuatu. Sampai-sampai segelas wine dihadapannya tidak dihiraukannya.

Dentuman musik yang di mainkan DJ pun tak kalah dihiraukannya. Sepertinya pikirannya masih memikirkan kejadian tadi sore, saat dia menemukan dan membuka isi surat dari seseorang yang menamai dirinya sebagai Black Rose.

"Jadi sudah dimulai ya?" tanya-nya retoris pada diri sendiri.

Setelah selesai melamun, tangan Sasuke meraih segelas Wine yang sedari tadi tak disentuhnya. Perlahan-lahan cairan itu masuk kedalam mulutnya dan membasahi kerongkongannya. Menurut Sasuke segelas alkohol dapat menenangkan pikirannya―dasar orang aneh, bukankah alkohol dapat merusak tubuh ya―.

Setelah selesai meneguk ludes Wine-nya Sasuke kemudian hendak memanggil _waiter_ , tetapi diurungkannya ketika dia melihat seseorang mengenakan jubah serba hitam sedang berbicara dengan dua orang yang berada didepannya.

Entah mengapa Sasuke sepertinya tertarik dengan pembicaraan orang itu. Di tajamkannya pendengarannya untuk mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka, walau samar, kerena memang dentuman musik terlalu keras. Sasuke sedikit mendengar salah seorang dari mereka menyebutkan nama yang sudah tak asing lagi bagi Sasuke. Nama yang akhir-akhir ini membuatnya penasaran.

Black Rose. Ya, nama itu. Tapi mengapa ?

"Kenapa mereka menyebut nama Black Rose? Atau jangan-jangan orang yang berada dihadapan mereka itu… dia …" tangan Sasuke sudah mengepal dengan kuat. Ingin rasanya dia menghampiri-nya, tapi disaat seperti ini dan di tempat umum dia tidak boleh ceroboh. Sambil menahan emosi dan rasa penasarannya dia kembali menajamkan pendengarannya. Tapi percuma dia tidak bisa mendengarkan apa-apa.

"Ini tugas kalian!" ucap seseorang, yang kalau didengar suaranya seperti suara seorang perempuan. Orang itu mengenakan jubah serba hitam, dan seperti menyerahkan sesuatu kepada dua orang yang berada didepannya. Seperti sebuah dokumen yang diletakkan didalam sebuah amplop coklat. "Tapi ingat, jangan sampai meninggalkan jejak?! Paham".

"Baik, Black Rose!" jawab kedua orang itu serempak. Sepertinya mereka bawahan dari seseorang yang mengenakan jubah hitam itu.

Di karenakan kepekaannya yang sangat tajam, orang yang dipanggil Black Rose seperti menyadari sesuatu. _'Dia ada disini'_ batin-nya, ditambah dengan seringaian yang mengembang di bibirnya. Menyadari ada yang aneh dari sang atasan, kedua orang bawahannya saling pandang.

"Adakah sesuatu Black Rose?" karena bingung dengan tingkah sang atasan, salah satu dari mereka memutuskan untuk bertanya.

Mendengar itu Black Rose kembali memasang tampang dingin dan menghilangkan seringaiannya. "Tak ada. Sebaiknya kalian cepat pergi dari sini. Dan satu lagi, jangan menoleh kebelakang!". Mendengar perintah tegas dan mutlak dari sang atasan kedua bawahannya itu hanya mengangguk patuh, dan mulai berbalik pergi meninggalkan club malam itu dan juga tentu saja sang atasan.

"Ini akan menarik!".

"Mau kemana dia?" melihat orang yang dianggapnya sebagai Black Rose atau pembunuh itu beranjak pergi, Sasuke buru-buru mengikutinya. Dia tidak ingin kehilangan jejaknya.

Cukup lama dia mengikuti Black Rose. Dia sudah lelah jika harus terus mengikutinya begini. Sasuke berjalan semakin cepat, semakin cepat, tetapi orang yang sedang diikutinya sepertinya menyadari jika Sasuke sedang mengikutinya dan akan menangkapnya, jadi dia juga melangkah lebih cepat. Sampai pada akhirnya kejar-kejaran pun tak terelakan.

' _Dia mau kemana?'_ batin Sasuke kesal saat menyadari orang yang sedari tadi dikejarnya berlari menuju ke sebuah jalan yang bisa dibilang masih cukup ramai, padahal ini sudah menunjukkan dini hari. Sasuke semakin bingung mengapa orang yang dikejarnya itu semakin mengarah ketempat yang lebih ramai. Hingga mereka tiba disebuah taman umum yang ramai, akan tetapi Sasuke kehilangan jejak Black Rose.

"Oh shit! Kemana dia lari? Jangan-jangan dia sengaja membawaku ketempat yang ramai supaya dia bisa lari?!" umpat Sasuke yang tengah kesal.

Setelah mencari-cari tapi tidak menemukan orang yang sedari tadi di carinya, akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk duduk dan menghubungi Sakura.

"Sakura?"

" _Ya. Ada ap-_ "

"Aku tadi bertemu dengan Black Rose." Potong Sasuke cepat. Sedangkan Sasuke tidak tahu bahwa Sakura sangat kesal terhadapnya, karena seenaknya memotong perkataanya.

" _Kau ada di mana?_ " jawab Sakura yang terdengar jelas sekali lagi kesal.

"Taman kota bagian utara Konoha. Dekat restoran cepat saji."

" _Baiklah aku kesana. Tunggu sebantar!_ "

Terlihat sebuah mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi yang membelah jalanan kota yang sepi, dengan pengemudi yang terlihat sangat kesal. "Dia itu apa-apaan sih?! Memotong perkataan orang seenaknya!" Dumel Sakura retoris.

"Disinikah? Ah sudahlah cari dulu." Setelah tiba di taman kota segeralah dia memarkirkan mobilnya di tepi jalan, dan langsung mencari Sasuke. Partnernya. Setelah mencari cukup lama akhirnya dia menemukan partnernya.

"Sasuke?!" panggil Sakura setelah menemukan keberadaan Sasuke. Merasa dipanggil Sasuke menoleh kesumber suara yang memanggilnya.

Setelah memastikan bahwa itu adalah Sasuke Sakura segera menuju ke bangku yang sedang diduduki oleh Sasuke dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Dimana kau bertemu dengan- _nya_?" tanya Sakura setelah duduk disamping Sasuke. Dan menghadap kearah Sasuke.

"Di club malam. Cukup jauh dari sini." Jawab Sasuke dengan suara datar dan pandangan menatap depan.

"Kenapa malam-malam kau keluyuran? Ke club lagi. Kau itu—"

"Bukan urusanmu." Potong sasuke cepat. Lagi. Sepertinya Sasuke suka sekali memotong perkataan partnernya. Sedangkan Sakura yang perkataannya dipotong oleh Sasuke hanya memilih untuk mengalihkan pandang ke depan. Sakura sudah mulai terbiasa dengan Sikap Sasuke yang suka sekali memotong perkataanya. Sakura hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah.

Setelah itu mereka terdiam cukup lama. Tidak ada yang ingin mulai membuka pembicaraan. Saat mereka masih disibukkan dengan pemikiran masing-masing, terdengar teriakan dari seorang wanita yang tak jauh dari tempat kedua agen itu berada. Sontak saja mereka langsung berdiri dan berlari menuju asal sumber teriakan tersebut.

Sesampainya disana mereka dikejutkan dengan mayat seorang wanita yang sudah terbujur kaku. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Sakura mulai mendekati mayat tersebut. Sedangkan Sasuke, dia sedang menelpon pihak polisi setempat supaya melakukan penyelidikan lebih lanjut mengenai hal tersebut. Setelah selesai menelpon, Sasuke berjalan kearah Sakura dan menanyainya, "Bagaimana? Apa yang terjadi?"

"Aku tidak yakin. Sepertinya wanita ini dibunuh oleh—" jawab Sakura merasa tidak yakin dengan apa yang ditemukannya didekat mayat tersebut.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Ini."tanpa banyak menunggu, Sakura menyerahkan sebilah pisau yang ditemukannya tergeletak disamping mayat korban. Paham akan maksud Sakura, Sasuke mengambil pisau itu dari tangan Sakura. Di perhatikannya pisau itu lekat-lekat, sampai akhirnya Sasuke terkejut dengan apa yang dipikirkannya barusan.

"Sudah kubilang kan. Maka dari itu aku tidak yakin." Karena paham akan apa yang partnernya pikirkan, Sakura mengarahkan pandangannya ke mayat wanita itu sekilas dan kembali menatap sasuke, "Tapi aku yakin itu _Dia_. Aku sudah mengeceknya sendiri, dia mati hanya dengan satu luka tusuk tepat dijantungnya. Itu seperti cara membunuhnya Black Rose pada korban sebelumnya."

' _Black Rose.'_ Batin Sasuke, seraya tangannya menggenggam erat ganggangan pisau yang dibawanya.

—TBC—

A/N

Wahh~ udah lama enggak update. Maap ye, karena baru bisa up nih FF.

SnH

Smg, 17092017 (1842)


	6. Chapter 5

SPY AND KILLER

.

.

 _Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto, saya cuma pinjam karakternya_

 _SPY AND KILLER © ShiraNoHikari_

 _Genre: Crime/friendship/Romance (maybe)_

 _Pairing: Sasuke Uchiha/Sakura Haruno_

 _Warning : OOC, GaJe (pasti), typo bertebran dimana-mana, alur terlalu cepat, dll._

 _RnR_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 5 : Kemungkinan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di dalam ruangan yang terlihat sedang, bisa dibilang ruangan itu tidak terlalu besar namun juga tidak bisa dikatakan kecil. Ya, jadinya ruangan sedang—(ngomong apaan sih)

Di ruangan itu hanya terdapat tiga orang, yang satunya seorang wanita dan dua orang lainnya adalah pria. Mereka seperti sedang membicarakan sesuatu dengan sangat serius.

"Jadi, bagaimana hasilnya?" tanya salah seorang dari mereka.

"Menurut identifakasi dari tim forensik, diketahui bahwa orang itu bernama Sasame. Dia adalah salah satu pengedar narkoba antara desa Suna dan Konoha. Dan dia tewas hanya dengan satu luka tusuk tepat dijantungnya." Jawab seorang lagi. Dia duduk berhadapan dengan dua orang lainnya.

"Ini aneh. Kapten, bukankah orang itu adalah _orang luar?_ Sejauh ini Black Rose tidak pernah membunuh _orang luar._ Tapi jika dilihat dari cara dia mati, itu seperti Black Rose yang membunuhnya." Kali ini Sakura—satu satunya wanita yang berada diruangan itu, menimpali perkataan seseorang yang dipanggilnya sebagai kapten.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Sasuke?" kali ini pertanyaan dari sang kapten yang diajukan kepada bawahannya yang sedari tadi tidak menyuarakan pendapatnya.

"Aku tidak tahu. Jika ini benar-benar Black Rose, apa yang sebenarnya dia inginkan? Mengapa dia memainkan permainan ini? Dan—"

"Sudahlah, bertanya padamu juga percuma Sasuke. Pikiranmu sedang tidak berada di sini." Sang kapten memotong cepat perkataan dari bawahannya, yang malah balik bertanya.

' _Ya, kau benar. Pikiranku sedang tak menentu.'_

Dan respon yang diberikan Sasuke hanyalah menghela napas lelah. Tentu saja dia lelah, lelah dengan semua permainan konyol yang dimainkan oleh orang gila—ya gila, Black Rose benar-benar orang gila. Demikian lah pendapat Sasuke mengenai seorang Black Rose.

"Kalian kembalilah ke apartemen kalian. Istirahat lah sebentar, aku akan memikirkan cara untuk menangkapnya. Jika ada kabar terbaru aku hubungi kalian."

"Tapi kapten, kita tidak bisa bersantai-santai sedangkan pembunuh itu berkeliaran mengancam penduduk sipil." Mendengar ucapan sang kapten, Sakura lantas langsung menolak hal tersebut. Dia berpikir bagaimana dia bisa beristirahat dengan tenang sedangkan pembunuh itu masih berkeliaran.

"Kita butuh tenaga ekstra untuk mencari dan menangkap Black Rose. Jadi, istirahat yang cukup diperlukan. Dan kalian juga harus masih kembali memerankan peran kalian sebagai murid." Tidak terpengaruh ucapan dari Sakura, Kakashi berkata dengan tenang sambil menyenderkan punggungnya disenderan kursi.

"Tapi—"

"Sudahlah. Aku mau kembali dulu." Tidak ingin mendengar keributan yang tidak jelas berakhir seperti apa, Sasuke memotong cepat perkataan Sakura. Sepertinya sekarang ini sudah menjadi kebiasaan baru untuk Sasuke memotong perkataan dari Sakura.

Sedangkan Sakura hanya menghela napas pasrah. Sudah biasa perkataannya dipotong oleh seorang Sasuke, dan saat ini jujur saja Sakura sudah cukup terbiasa dengan kebiasaan Sasuke itu. Yah, walaupun itu sangat menyebalkan bagi Sakura, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, dia tidak akan pernah bisa menang jika berdebat dengan Sasuke. Yang ada malahan akan membuat Sakura tambah kesal.

"Ya sudahlah. Kapten, kami kembali ke apartemen dulu. Selamat malam." Sakura berdiri, lalu membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat kearah sang kapten. Setelah itu Sakura berbalik badan dan meninggalkan ruangan itu dan hanya meninggalkan sang kapten dengan sejuta tanda tanya dipirannya.

.

.

"Sasuke. Hey, Sasuke! Kenapa dari tadi kau diam saja saat di perjalanan?" tak kuat dengan sikap Sasuke yang kelewat dingin, Sakura bertanya dengan nada menuntut.

"Apasih?" dan Sasuke hanya membalas tanpa minat sama sekali.

Jawaban yang dibagikan pria itu sangatlah menjengkelkan bagi Sakura. Bagaimana tidak? Saat diperjalanan sehabis dari kantor, aura Sasuke bertambah dingin.

 _ ***Flashback on***_

"Sasuke, kemarin kau bilang sempat melihat Black Rose di Club kan? Bagaimana penampilannya?" tanya Sakura kepada pria yang sedang duduk diam sambil menyetir mobil yang mereka kendarai.

"Apa dia tinggi? Atau pendek? Perempuan atau laki laki ? Bagaimana menurutmu tentang dia, Sasuke?" Sakura masih bertanya dengan pandangan dan nada antusias yang tinggi, tanpa menyadari bahwa pria yang sedang diajuinya pertanyaan hanya duduk diam tak merespon sedikitpun perkataan nya.

Merasa pertanyaan yang diajukannya tidak digubris sama sekali, Sakura menolehkan kepalannya kesamping, menghadap kearah Sasuke.

"He-hei, Sasuke. Apa kau tadi mendengarku?" untuk kali ini, perkataan Sakura direspon oleh Sasuke. Ya, Sasuke merespon perkataan Sakura dengan menoleh dan menatap Sakura sebentar dan dingin.

Tatapan yang seolaah berkata.'bisakah kau diam.' Walaupun sebentar tapi tatapan dingin Sasuke berhasil membuat Sakura bergidik ngeri.

Refleks Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya. Memandang kemana saja, asal tidak melihat tatapan dingin Sasuke. "K-kalau tidak mau menjawab tak apa," Sakura memalingkan wajah dengan gugup, "Sapi, auramu biasa saja bisa tidak, _sih_."

Setelah itu, suasana didalam mobil menjadi hening. Tidak ada yang mau membuka pembicaraan lagi.

 _ ***Flashback off***_

"Ada apasih dengan mu? Kenapa kamu dari tadi diam saja? Jujur saja, aku tidak tahan dengan sikapmu ini." Ya, kali ini Sakura sudah lelah diam saja memperhatikan kelakuan Sasuke. Semakin didiamkan aura Sasuke malah semakin tambah dingin.

Sakura sudah tidak peduli jika akan mendapat tatapan tajam Sasuke lagi, yang terpenting dia mendapat jawaban.

"Sasu-".

"Aku merasa, aku tahu siapa Black Rose." Sebuah kalimat singkat, padat dan tidak jelas keluar dari bibir sasuke yang sedari tadi bungkam. Perkataan yang sulit dicerna oleh sakura.

"A-apa maksudmu, Sasuke?" dan hanya perkataan itu yang dapat dilemparkan oleh Sakura sebagai respon, tanpa menutupi rasa terkejutnya sedikitpun.

"Kita bicarakan nanti didalam."

Sepenggal kalimat itulah yang menutup percapan mereka disana.

.

.

.

"Sakura, bagaimana jika aku bilang bahwa kemungkinan aku tahu siapa Black Rose." Kalimat singkat yang diajukan Sasuke cukup sangat membuat sakura terperangah.

Saat ini mereka berdua sedang didalam ruangan Sasuke untuk membicarakan tetatang hal itu.

"A-a-apa yang ba-barusan kau katakan, Sasuke?" Sasuke sudah menduga reaksi Sakura akan apa yang baru saja dikatakannya. Tapi, Sasuke tak masalah akan hal itu, wajar saja jika Sakura sangat terkejut akan hal itu. " Kau tidak sedang bercanda kan?!"

"Apa menurutmu saat ini waktunya untuk bercanda, Sakura?" Sakura yang mendengar penuturan dari Sasuke hanya dapat menggelengkan kepalanya. Dan, Sasuke juga bukan tipe orang yang suka mengatakan sebuah candaan, apalagi dalam situasi saat ini. Tapi entahlah, Jujur saja, Sakura benar-benar tidak mengerti.

Suasana diruangan itu mendadak hening untuk sesaat sebelum Sasuke mulai menceritakan apa yang dia ketahui. Tentang kejadian tiga tahun lalu di Sunagakure.

"Sebelum sasori tewas, dia berkata padaku _'Mungkin memang sekarang aku kalah. Tapi ingat, suatu saat kematianku akan dibalaskan oleh seseorang yang takkan pernah kau duga sebelumnya. Ingat itu Agen Uchiha! Tak lama lagi!'"_

"Jadi maksudmu, Black Rose ada kaitannya dengan kejadian itu?" setelah mendengar cerita dari sasuke, sukura sedikit lebih paham.

"ya. Tapi.. lebih tepatnya, Black Rose adalah seseorang yang akan membalaskan dendamnya Sasori Akasuna yang tiga tahun lalu tewas ditanganku." Sasuke mencoba untuk menerawang jauh, pikirannya kembali pada tiga tahun lalu. Tapi, setelah dipikir berulang kalipun Sasuke tidak mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya.

Siapakah black rose ini? Dan apa hubunganya dia dengan Sasori? Apakah dia ada ditempat Sasori tewas dan melihat semua kejadiannya? Tapi, bukankah ditempat itu hanya ada dia dan Sasori saja, Sasuke yakin akan hal itu. karena Sasuke tidah melihat siapapun di sekitar tempat itu. Siapa sih, sebenarnya Black Rose ini? Sasuke tidak tahu. Benar-benar tidak tahu.

"Sasuke—" belum Sakura menyelesaikan perkataannya, Sasuke memotongnya.

"Permainan ini—yang dimainkan oleh Black Rose, adalah bertujuan untuk memancingku keluar dan setelah aku masuk perangkapnya, dia akan mempermainkanku," pandangan Sasuke menatap lurus kedepan, "Karena target Black Rose adalah aku—Uchiha Sasuke." Sedetik setelah mengatakan tersebut, Sasuke menyeringai.

Entah kenapa saat Sakura melihat seringaian Sasuke, dia merasa sedikit agak aneh.

' _Kita lihat saja nanti, keparat gila'._

—TBC—

Waah udah lama gak up ni ffn, sampai berdebu. Gomen gomen, apalah saya yang masih sibuk dengan tugas sekolah.

Dan terima kasih bagi yang masih ngikutin ini ffn.

smg, 25022018

SnH


	7. Chapter 6

SPY AND KILLER

.

.

 _Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto, saya cuma pinjam karakternya_

 _SPY AND KILLER © ShiraNoHikari_

 _Genre: Crime/friendship/Romance_

 _Pairing: Sasuke Uchiha/Sakura Haruno_

 _Warning : OOC, typo bertebran dimana-mana, alur terlalu cepat, mudah ketebak, dll._

 _RnR_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 6**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Ayo cepat kesana!"

"Ada apa sih?"

"Cepat. Cepat."

Suara keributan yang tidak biasanya terdengar di koridor sekolah, kini mulai terdengar menghiasi pagi para mahasiswa di Konoha Arts University. Beberapa diantaranya, berbondong-bondong berlari menuju satu titik.

"Sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi, Sasuke?" Sakura—gadis yang tengah bingung dengan keadaan sekelilingnya, semakin dibuat bingung lantaran beberapa murid yang berlari tadi menuju dimana letak kelasnya dan Sasuke.

"Sebaiknya kita juga kesana."

Sasuke dan Sakura berjalan menuju ketempat yang sudah ramai sekali dengan para murid yang tengah dirundung rasa penasaran.

Mereka berdua sebisa mungkin harus mencapai yang paling depan, guna melihat apa yang sebenarnya sedang mereka lihat. walaupun harus dengan susah payah, karena harus berdesakan dengan beberapa orang.

"Astaga! Apa-apaan ini?" terkejut, itulah reaksi yang diperlihatkan oleh Sasuke dan Sakura sekarang, setelah melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Ya, mereka terkejut karena melihat mayat dari Hinata, orang yang baru beberapa hari yang lalu mengajar musik dikelas mereka.

"Aku akan menghubungi, Kakashi. Kau cek dia." Sasuke berkata sambil merogoh ponsel di sakunya, dan menekan-nekan benda tersebut untuk menghubungi kapten mereka.

Sakura menuruti saja apa yang dikatakan oleh Sasuke, dia mulai mendekati mayat Hinata dan mengeceknya. Dilihatnya mayat Hinata, dan hanya ada satu luka tembak tepat ditengah dahinya dan menembus tengkoraknya. Sakura asumsikan, bahwa Hinata kehilangan nyawanya karena hal tersebut.

"Apa itu?" tak sengaja saat Sakura ingin mengcek tangan Hinata, dia menemukan sepucuk kertas yang sedang digenggam wanita itu. sebelum sempat membuka potongan kertas tersebut, Sakura ingat akan sesuatu. Jadinya Sakura memasukan potongan kertas tersebut kedalam saku celananya.

"Sebentar, jika peluru itu menembus tengkoraknya, itu berarti pelurunya... ah, benar juga." Sakura bergumam sambil berpikir dengan asumsinya.

"Ah, ini dia ketemu." Sakura sedikit berteriak senang dengan apa yang dia temukan, dan suara Sakura sampai di gendang telinga Sasuke, dan itu sukses membuat perhatian Sasuke tertuju pada Sakura.

"Apa yang kau temukan?" begitu selesai menelepon Kakashi, Sasuke bergerak menuju kearah Sakura, dan bertanya padanya apa yang mebuatnya terlihat cukup puas.

"Ini." Sakura menyerahkan hasil dari penemuanya, dan sedikit menjelaskan keadaan Hinata.

"Peluru?"

"Ya. Sepertinya itu peluru yang menewaskan Hinata. Satu tembakan tepat ditengah dahinya, dan menembus tengkoraknya." Sakura berbicara sambil sedikit menoleh kearah mayat wanita yang malang tersebut.

"Tembakan jarak jauh. _Snipper?_ " Sasuke bergumam pelan, seperti sedang bertanya pada diri sendiri, tapi hal itu masih cukup bisa didengar oleh Sakura.

"Sepertinya begitu."

"Minggir, minggir. Semuanya kembali ke kelas kalian!"

Sebuah suara yang cukup familiar terdengar diantara mereka semua, yang sedang menyaksikan kejadian tersebut. Suara itu adalah tak lain dan tak bukan adalah suara dari sang kepala sekolah itu sendiri. Tsunade Senju.

Kepala sekolah datang dengan seorang yang Sasuke dan Sakura cukup kenal. Kakashi Hatake. Kapten mereka berdua. Dan beberapa orang lain lagi, yang mereka yakini berasal dari kepolisian setempat.

Tsunade dan Kakashi mengambil alih tempat kejadian untuk diolah lebih lanjut, sedangkan Sasuke bertugas untuk menjelaskan apa yang telah mereka temui.

Sedangkan Sakura, dia sedang memperhatikan keadaan sekitar. Sampai sebuah suara mengalihkan atensinya dari hal yang dari tadi sedang dia amati.

"Sa…kura?"

Sakura menoleh begitu mendengar namanya dipanggil.

"Te...Temari?" ya, dia. Wanita yang membuat semua atensinya teralihkan.

Temari, wanita berambut pirang dengan kuncir empatnya.

"Kenapa kamu bisa ada disini?" masih dengan rasa terkejutnya Sakura bertanya. Bagaimana dengan penyamaran yang dia lakukan, jika ada seseorang yang mengenalinya disini. Ini akan buruk.

"Aku mengajar disini. Hei, seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu padamu, Sakura. _Ngapain_ kamu berada disini?" tatapan Temari sedang memicing ketika memperhatikan Sakura.

"Ah, itu, anu, aku.. Disini.. Aihh, lupakan sajalah. Yang lebih penting kita sudah lama tidak bertemu, tapi sekalinya bertemu malah dengan ada kejadian seperti ini." Jujur saja, Sakura bingung ingin mengatakan apa. Karena tidak mungkin jika dia bilang, dia sedang menyamar menjadi murid disini guna untuk melakukan penyelidikan. Pasti semuanya akan kacau.

"Kamu benar, Sakura." Katanya dengan sedikit menunduk kecewa. Namun sedetik kemudian dia mengangkat kepalanya menatap Sakura, dan berkata, "tapi, mungkin besok kita bisa bertemu dan berbicara banyak, Sakura."

"Tapi-" belum selesai Sakura berbicara, Temari sudah memotong ucapannya. Sepertinya Sakura memang sudah menjadi langganan jika perkataanya selalu dipotong. Oh malangnya Sakura.

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Ini nomorku, dan kita bertemu besok di Taman Konoha." Temari menyerahkan kertas yang bertuliskan nomor ponselnya kepada Sakura. " Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Sampai bertemu besok."

Baru hendak akan melangkah untuk pergi, temari teringat akan sesuatu. "Oh iya, Sakura. Rambutmu itu…" dia menggantungkan kalimatnya. Dan itu membuat detak jantung Sakura entah mengapa menjadi meningkat dua kali lipat.

"Rambutku? A-ada apa dengan rambutku, Temari?" Sakura bertanya dengan sedikit gugup dan was-was.

"Cantik. Aku suka. Kalau begitu sampai jumpa." Dan entah mengapa, ucapan Temari itu, membuat Sakura sedikit lega.

"Terima kasih." Katanya sambil tersenyum kearah Temari.

Temari berbalik, dan akan segera pergi dari tempat kejadian pembunuhan tersebut. Namun, baru beberapa langkah dia berjalan, Temari kembali menoleh kearah Sakura dan berkata, "oh iya, aku hampir lupa, saat kita bertemu kembali, ada seseorang yang ingin menemuimu." Dia berbalik dan berjalan semakin meninggalkan tempat itu.

Dan Sakura masih setia memperhatikan Temari dengan senyum masih terpampang diwajahnya, walaupun wanita itu sudah tidak terlihat lagi oleh mata Sakura. Ditangannya juga ada kertas yang bertuliskan nomor Temari.

"Siapa dia?"

"Astaga. Kau membuatku terkejut, Sasuke!" Sakura terlonjak kaget saat tangan kekar Sasuke menyentuh bahu Sakura. "Seorang teman lama."

"Ayo pergi." Tanpa mendengarkan jawaban dari Sakura, Sasuke pergi melangkah meninggalkan tempat kejadian pembunuhan tersebut.

"Hei, tunggu!"

Dengan sedikit mempercepat langkahnya akhirnya Sakura berhasil menyamai langkah kaki lebar Sasuke.

"Kita mau kemana?"

"Sunagakure." Sasuke berhenti. Tatapan matanya beralih menatap Sakura. Sakura juga berhenti, manati apa yang selanjutnya akan diucapkan laki-laki itu. "Kujelaskan nanti di mobil."

.

.

"Jadi?"

Saat ini mereka berdua sudah berada di dalam sebuah mobil sedan hitam. dan Sakura sudah tidak sabar untuk tahu, kenapa mereka harus pergi ke Sunagakure.

"Kau benar-banar wanita yang tidak sabaran, ya." Kata Sasuke sambil menghidupkan mesin mobil.

"Kita akan ke Sunagakure." Sasuke mengatakan hal itu tepat saat mobil akan berjalan.

"Hah? Kemana tadi kau bilang? Ke Sunagakure?" Sakura hanya memastikan apa yang didengarnya tidaklah salah.

"Kupikir pendengaranmu normal."

"Jangan menghinaku. Mau apa kita ke Suna? Perjalanan dari Konoha ke Suna kan memakan waktu sampai 3 hari jika ditempuh melalui jalur darat." Sakura benar-benar tidak bisa menebak jalan pikiran seorang Sasuke Uchiha.

"Kita akan mengunjungi rumah Akasuna Sasori." Dan hal yang baru saja diucapkan oleh Sasuke mampu membuat Sakura cukup terkejut.

"APA!" nada bicara Sakura kali ini cukup tinggi, "maaf. Setidaknya beritahu aku dulu." Benar-benar Sasuke itu. Bagaimana bisa dia memutuskan hal itu tanpa memberi tahu Sakura, secara Sakura itukan partnernya.

"Sudahlah. Sekarang kan kau sudah kuberi tahu. Kita ke Suna dengan pesawat terbang." Sasuke juga cukup terkejut mendengar nada bicara sakura yang meninggi sehingga dia refleks menoleh kearah Sakura, walaupun cuma sebentar.

"Terserah kau sajalah." Dengan begitu perbicaraan mereka berdua berhenti disitu.

Sasuke masih fokus terhadap jalanan yang berada didepannya. Sedang kan Sakura melihat keluar jendela. Saat ini mereka sedang menuju ke bandara untuk pergi ke Sunagakure.

Perjalanan dari Konoha Arts University menuju bandara sebenarnya tidaklah cukup jauh, cuma memakan waktu 15 menit. Tetapi karena keadan jalanan kali ini cukup ramai, jadi mungkin bisa memakan waktu kurang lebih setengah jam.

Sakura masih setia mengamati keadaan sekitar dengan melihat dari kaca mobil. Saat sudah memasuki kawasan yang tidak cukup ramai akan kendaraan, Sakura melihat sebuah mobil berwana hitam yang berjarak kurang lebih dua ratus meter tepat dibelakang mobilnya.

Awalnya sakura merasa biasa saja, namun dia segera menyadari gerak gerik mobil tersebut sangat mencurigakan. Seperti mobil tersebut sedang mengikutinya. Segeralah dia mengalihkan pendangannya menghadap Sasuke.

"Tidakkah kau merasa bahwa kita sedang diikuti?" Sakura berkata dengan sangat serius sambil sesekali melirik kaca depan yang mengarah ke jalanan dibelakang. Dan benar saja mobil tersebut masih dibelakangnya, bahkan ketika Sasuke membelokkan jalur, yang sebenarnya bukan jalur menuju ke bandara.

Sasuke mengalihkan perhatian dari jalanan didepan menoleh karah Sakura, setelah itu beralih melihat apa yang sedang dilihat oleh Sakura.

"Ya, aku sudah tahu." Kini Sasuke kembali terfokus kejalanan didepannya. "Mereka mengikuti kita sejak kita keluar dari area parkir."

"Ah, itu kenapa kau membelokkan jalur ketika dipersimpangan tadi." Ternyata Sasuke benar-benar cerdik. Berarti rumor yang mengelu-elukannya itu ternyata bukan hanya sekedar rumor, melainkan nyata. Seperti yang saat ini dilihat oleh Sakura. Sasuke cepat menyadari ada yang aneh dengan sekitarnya.

Sasuke melajukan mobinya semakin cepat, membelah jalanan yang sangat sepi. Dan tekadang melirik kearah mobil yang sedang mengikuti mereka.

"dalam keadaan seperti ini hanya ada dua pilihan. Melawan atau kabur." Kata-kata Sakura tersebut tentunya dibenarkan oleh Sasuke. Melawan atau kabur.

"Dan kau sudah tahu jawabannya apa."

Sasuke dan Sakura saling pandang dan mengangguk mantap. Kemudian Sasuke terfokus terhadaap jalanan didepannya sedangkan Sakura sesekali melirik kebelakang.

Sasuke semakin kencang menekan pedal gas mobilnya, sehingga mobilnya melaju dengan tambah cepat. Sedangkan mobil yang mengikuti mereka sepertinya sudah sadar jika sasaran mereka sudah mengetahui bahwa mereka sedang diikuti. Jadi tanpa ragu juga mobil yang mengikuti Sasuke dan Sakura menaikkan kecepatan lajunya.

Sasuke sempat melihat ke spion depan mobilnya, dan menyadari bahwa mobil yang sedari tadi mengikutinya menambah kecepatan lajunya. Jadi, perkiraan Sasuke, pastinya mereka tahu bahwa Sasuke dan Sakura sudah sadar sedang di ikuti.

"Baiklah siapkan senjatamu." Sasuke mengeluarkan sebuah pistol yang berada di dasboard mobilnya, sedangkan Sakura mengerutkan dahinya. "Ada apa?" merasa ada yang aneh dengan Sakura, sasuke memutuskan untuk bertanya.

"Aku tidak bawa senjata apapun." Kata Sakura dengan polos.

"Apa? Bagaimana bisa kau—"

"Kau juga tidak bilang apa-apa kepadaku sebelumnya, jika akan pergi. Kalau kau bilang dari awal aku pasti sudah mempersiapakan senjataku." Sekarang giiliran Sakura yang memotong perkataan Sasuke. Sakura sedikit kesal dengan sikap Sasuke. Sakura pikir, Sakura hanya akan menjalankan tugas menyamarnya saja di Universitas, jadi dia tidak membawa senjatanya. Apakah itu salah Sakura? Tidak kan.

Sasuke menghela napas. Lalu dia menyodorkan pistolnya kepada Sakura. Sedangkan Sakura diam tak berkutik memerhatikan sodoran pistol tersebut. Karena pistolnya tak kunjung diambil oleh Sakura, Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan satu alis terangkat.

"Sku tidak bisa menggunakannya." Katanya lirih, sambil membuang muka.

"Apa! Kau tidak bisa menggunakannya?" kali ini Sasuke yang dibuat terkejut oleh perkatan Sakura.

"Sudahlah. Aku masih bisa menggunakan tangan kosong. Sebaiknya kau fokus menyetir. Sepertinya tempat ini sudah cukup."

Sasuke yang mendengarnya hanya bisa menghela napas saja. Kakashi benar-benar membuat Sasuke frustasi dengan mengirim gadis disebelanya ini sebagai partnernya. Kejutan apa lagi yang akan dibuat gadis merah muda itu untuknya. Entahlah Sasuke sudah tidak mau memikirkannya. Sekarang yang terpenting adalah membereskan pengganggunya itu.

Sepertinya benar kata Sakura, jika daerah ini sudah cukup untuk memberi pelajaran kepada keparat yang mengikutinya. Selain jauh dari perumahan, daerah itu sepertinya juga jarang di lewati oleh orang. Jadi itu adalah tempat yang sangat sempurna.

"Persiapkan dirimu."

Sakura hanya mengangguk mantap sebagai jawabannya. Dan tiba-tiba Sasuke memutar setir dan menekan pedal rem dan gasnya dengan sangat penuh perhitungan. Hingga akhirnya mobil yang dikendarai Sasuke dan Sakura berputar sembilan puluh derajat untuk menghadang mobil yang yang sedang melaju dengan sangat tinggi dibelakangnya.

Trik yang digunakan Sasuke ternyata cukup akurat. Sebagai akibatnya mobil yang mengikuti mereka tidak sempat menekan pedal remnya untuk menghentikan laju mobilnya. Walaupun sempat menekan pedal rem pun, mereka tidak akan sanggup menghentikan mobilnya karena kecepatan laju mobil dan waktunya tidak memungkinkan untuk hal itu. jadi mau tidak mau, tabrakan pun terjadi diantara dua mobil tersebut. Namun, beruntungnya tabrakan tersebut tidak terlalu parah.

Tanpa membuang waktu lagi Sasuke dan Sakura keluar dari dalam mobil. Tak lama setelah mereka keluar, orang yang berada didalam mobil yang mengikutinya pun juga ikut keluar.

Semuanya berjumlah lima orang.

"Siapa kalian? Mau apa kalian mengikuti kami?" Sakura berbicara dengan sedikit berteriak dengan nada suara yang dingin dan juga tegas. Sasuke tertegun mendengar nada sakura berbicara.

"Perlukah kami menjawab pertanyaanmu, _Nona_?"

—TBC—

A/N:

Akhirnya, saya dapat up ini fn sedikit lebih cepat daripada biasanya.

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah menyempatkan waktu kalian untuk membaca cerita ini. Dan juga maaf, belum bisa cukup memuaskan kalian semua.

R&R

* * *

 _Best regards,_

 _Shira_

[24032018]


	8. Chapter 7

SPY AND KILLER

.

.

 _Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto, saya cuma pinjam karakternya_

 _SPY AND KILLER © ShiraNoHikari_

 _Genre: Crime/friendship/Romance (maybe)_

 _Pairing: Sasuke Uchiha/Sakura Haruno_

 _Warning : OOC, typo bertebran dimana-mana, alur terlalu cepat atau malah terlalu bertele-tele, mudah ketebak, dan masih banyak warning yang lainnya._

 _RnR!_

 _DLDR!_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 7**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Cih. Bodohnya aku. Kenapa juga aku harus bertanya baik-baik kepadamu. Akan kupaksa kalian semua membuka mulut kalian." Sakura memandang garang kepada kelima lawannya.

"Aku akan mengalihkan perhatian mereka. Kau cari senjata yang bissa kau gunakan." Sasuke melangkah maju didepan Sakura. Melirik kearah Sakura sebentar, kemudian kembali memandang musuh didepannya.

"Aku sudah dapat. Tolong kau alihkan orang itu." Sakura menunjuk dengan dagunya kearah musuh yang membawa sebuah katana.

"Katana? Baiklah. Aku maju duluan." Sasuke berjalan pelan kearah musuh didepannya. Sampai ditengah-tengah Sasuke mempercepat langkahnya, berlari menerjang musuh yang sudah memasang kuda-kuda menyerang.

Bughh bagghh bukghhh

Baku hantam tak dapat terelakan. Sasuke sekaligus melawan kelima orang itu. Sementara Sasuke megalihkan perhatian lawannya, Sakura mulai berjalan pelan dengan sedikit berlari menuju orang yang membawa katana dipinggangya.

Sedikit lagi Sakura hampir sampai. Namun, salah seorang yang dilawan Sasuke menyadari pergerakan Sakura. Sakura mundur kebelakang saat orang itu mengayunkan katana miliknya. Sakura terus menghindari sabetan katananya. Hingga tanpa sadar jarak Sakura dengan Sasuke cukup jauh.

Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya ketika lawannya sudah berhenti mengayunkan katananya. Sudah lelahkah? Mungkin itulah pertanyaan yang terbesit dibenak Sakura.

.

..

Sasuke beberapa kali sempat melirik Sakura yang dengan gerakan hati-hati mendekati musuh yang membawa katana.

' _Sedikit lagi'_ pikir Sasuke

"Hei lawanmu disini." Kata orang yang sedari tadi melayangkan pukulannya kearah Sasuke, namun dapat ditahan oleh Sasuke.

"Cih."

Sasuke menghindari pukulan dan tendangan yang sedari tadi diarahkan ketubuhnya. Lima orang yang dihadapinya, namun belum satupun pukulan ataupun tendangan mengenainya. Sasuke mulai jengah sedari tadi hanya menghindari serangan saja.

Sasuke melangkah maju, mengarahkan pukulan kesalah satu lawannya. Namun berhasil ditangkis lawannya. Tidak berhenti disitu serangan Sasuke, Sasuke melakukan tendangan dengan kaki kanannya sambil memutar badannya.

Satu lawan tumbang.

Dua

Tiga

Empat

Li—

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Sakura. Dan benar saja, satu orang mendekat kearah Sakura dengan mengayunkan katana yang dipegangnya.

Bughh

Satu pukulan mendarat diwajah Sasuke. Sasuke tak menyadari pukulan tersebut karena perhatiannya sedang di Sakura.

"Hei. Musuhmu disini. Kau meremehkan kami?" Orang itu meludahkan darah. Mungkin akibat tendangan Sasuke sebelumnya. Orang-orang tadi yang berhasil dilumpuhkan Sasuke juga sudah berdiri.

"Sasuke, bagaimana keadanmu?!" sakura sedikit berteriak memanggil sasuke.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan lagi kearah Sakura yang sedang berlari kearahnya, melihat katana yang dipegang oleh Sakura. "Sepertinya kau berhasil." kata Sasuke, kemudian kembali memandang musuh didepannya. Sasuke tidak ingin terkena pukulan lagi.

Adu pukul terus berlanjut. Satu lawan dua. Sakura beberapa kali mengayunkan katananya dan dihindari dengan baik oleh musuhnya. Namun, saat Sakura melakukan serangan kejutan salah satu musuh tumbang terkena tusukan katana diperutnya, sedang satu lagi masih berusaha melawan Sakura.

Melihat temannya terkena tusukan katana, pria bertubuh tegap itu menggeram dan mengeluarkan senjata api. Beberapa peluru berhasil dihindari Sakura. Namun ada satu tembakan yang tak sempat dihindari Sakura dan akibatnya bahu Sakura tergores peluru yang melesat.

Kali ini giliran Sakura yang menggeram marah. Dia melesat maju dengan gerakan cepat mengayunkan katannya. Geraakan Sakura tidak sia-sia, karena sabetan katananya berhasil mengenai musuh, dan musuhpun tumbang.

"Sakura! Kau sudah selesai?" panggil Sasuke yang berjalan menghampiri Sakura. Sepertinya Sasuke telah mengalahkan lawannya.

Mendengar namanya dipanggil Sakura menoleh kearah sang pemanggil. Dia hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Kau..." Sakura melongok kebelakang melihat dua orang yang terkapar tak berdaya, "Sepertinya juga sudah selesai." Sakura melirik lagi kebelakang Sasuke. Tapi—

"Sasuke awas!"

 **DOR!**

Sasuke menoleh kearah Sakura dengan gerakan slowmotion. Matanya terbelalak kaget.

Brukh

Tubuh Sakura oleng. Sebelum tubuh Sakura sempat menyentuh tanah, Sasuke segera menangkapnya.

"Sakura? Hei, Sakura! Cih, sialan." Sasuke mengumpat kasar, meletakkan tubuh Sakura perlahan ketanah dan berdiri. Sasuke menghampiri lawan yang melepaskan tembakan kearah Sakura—ah tidak tapi kearahnya.

Menendang jauh senjata api yang digenggam lawannya jauh. Sasuke menarik kerah baju lawannya dan meninju wajahnya beberapa kali sampai lawannya benar-benar tak sadarkan diri. Dia kembali berlari kearah Sakura, menggendong gadis itu ala _bridal style_ menuju kearah mobil yang tak jauh darinya.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Sasuke saat seorang dokter keluar dari ruangan yang didalamnya ada Sakura.

"Bahunya cedera cukup parah akibat tembakan tersebut. Tapi untuk sekarang dia sudah baik-baik saja. Dan sepertinya tembakan itu diarahkan kejantungmu, karena sepertinya senjata api yang digunakan berbeda dengan senjata api yang biasanya. Satu tembakan dapat menembus tulang." Apa yang dikatakan dokter itu cukup untuk membuat Sasuke terkejut.

"Terima kasih, dokter." Sasuke sedikit membungkukkan badan kearah sang dokter, kemudian melangkah masuk kedalam ruangan.

Srekk

Sakura menoleh kearah pintu yang baru saja dibuka oleh Sasuke. Memandang Sasuke dengan senyum lemahnya.

"Hai. Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sakura masih dengan senyum lemahnya.

Mendengar perkataan gadis itu, membuat Sasuke menghela napas. Dia mendekat kearah Sakura.

"kau bodoh ya?" Sasuke bersedekap dan menaikkan salah satu alisnya. Dia heran dengan orang didepannya. "Seharusnya aku yang bertanya. Bagaimana keadaanmu?" kali ini Sasuke menarik kursi yang berada di samping ranjang yang Sakura tempati dan duduk dikursi tersebut.

"Seperti yang dibilang dokter tadi. Rasa sakitnya sudah berkurang tapi masih sedikit susah untuk menggerakkannya dengan bebas." Sakura tersenyum lagi menjawab pertanyaan yang di lontarkan oleh Sasuke.

Dasar wanita aneh. Mungkin begitulah yang dipikirkan Sasuke terhadap Sakura sekarang. Keadaanya sedang tidak baik namun masih saja bisa tersenyum.

"Kn. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Akan kulaporkan keadanmu ke kakashi." Sasuke beranjak dari kursinya dan hendak meninggalkan ruangan Sakura, sampai suara Sakura menginterupsi gendang telinganya dan membuatnya berhenti melangkah. Menoleh kearah Sakura.

"Hn?"

"Maaf aku sudah membuatmu repot Sasuke." Kali ini suara Sakura sedikit lirih dan dia sedikit menundukkan kepalanya. "Kalau saja—"

"Tak apa. Itu bukan kesalahanmu. Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf, karena kecerobohanku." Sasuke memotong cepat perkataan Sakura. Sebelum perempuan itu semakin berbicara panjang lebar menyalahkan dirinya.

"Terima kasih."

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya. Dia terkejut. Memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Sakura hendak mengatakan sesuatu sebelum Sasuke kembali angkat bicara.

"Beristirahatlah. Aku akan meminta Kakashi untuk memberimu waktu istirahat." Kali ini Sasuke benar-benar sudah pergi dari ruangan Sakura. Meninggalkan Sakura yang masih memandang kearah pintu yang baru ditutup oleh Sasuke dengan pandangan yang miris.

"Ah, benar juga. Temari belum memberi tahu pukul berapa mereka akan bertemu." Sakura yang tersadar akan hal itu, langsung merogoh saku celannya yang digunakan untuk menyimpan nomor ponsel Temari, namun bukannya kertas yang bertuliskan nomor Temari lah yang terambil oleh Sakura Melainkan sebuah kertas yang dia ambil dari mayat Hinata waktu itu. Kertas yang hampir saja terlupakan oleh Sakura.

Dia membacanya. Terkejut dengan isinya.

 _Sudahkah kau bersenang-senang._

 _Berhentilah._

"Apa maksudnya ini?"

.

..

…

 ** _Taman Konoha_**

"Sudah lama, Temari?" Gadis bersurai soft pink itu bertanya dengan senyum terpasang diwajah cantiknya.

"Tidak. Aku juga baru sampai." Balas seorang wanita yang dipanggil Temari. Tangannya menepuk tempat duduk disebelahnya, mengisaratkan gadis bersurai soft pink itu untuk duduk disampingnya.

"Sudah lama ya. 3 tahun?" Temari membuka percakapan untuk mereka. Sakura hanya memandang lurus. Menatap beberapa orang yang sedang berada ditaman tersebut.

"Kira-kira segitulah. Bagaimana kabarmu dan..." jeda. Sakura menoleh kearah Temari. Dan Temari pun menatap kearah Sakura. "….kelargamu?" sedikit ragu Sakura mengucap kata keluarga. Karena Sakura cukup tahu tentang masalah yang terjadi didalam keluarga wanita itu.

"Yeah, kami sudah lebih baik daripada sebelumnya. Lalu, bagaimana denganmu dan… _dia_?" Terlihat sekilas raut sendu dikedua matanya ketika menjawab pertanyaan dari Sakura. Namun, hanya sekilas karena langsung saja Temari tersenyum semringah kearah Sakura.

Sakura sedikit terkejut mendengar perkataan Temari.

"Baguslah. Keadaan ku cukup baik. Dan…. _dia_ sudah mati, beberapa tahun yang lalu." Sakura menunduk. Raut wajahnya menyendu. Sedangkan Temari? Dia sudah membelalakkan matanya. Terkejut. Namun cepat-cepat Temari berusaha untuk menenangkan Sakura sebelum—

"Hai." Sebuah suara mengejutkan mereka berdua. Suara laki-laki. Laki-laki itu merangkul bahu kedua perempuan itu. Namun sedikit menekankan tangannya pada bahu kanan Sakura—bahu yang cedera.

Sakura mendesis. Namun cepat-cepat dia berbalik dan ingin memukul si pemilik suara.

"Le—KAU?!" bukan lagi wajah kesal yang ditunjukan Sakura, melainkan wajah yang sangatlah terkejut. Sedangkan laki-laki itu hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Hai. Bagaimana kabarmu.."Jeda laki-laki itu masih tersenyum tipis."… _Saku_?"

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **A/N** : _**sudah beraa lama fic yang satu ini saya telantarkan, sampai ada jaring laba-labanya.**_

 _ **mungkin akan butuh waktu lama sampai fic yang satu ini selesai. tapi saya janji akan menamatkannya.**_

 _ **terima kasih bagi yang masih ngikutin maupun baca fic saya.**_

 _Salam cinta,_

 _Shira_

 _smg.18092018.631_


End file.
